Damn the consequences
by HeiKitsune
Summary: 'Fate. It's something that we can't control. No matter what we do, we can't stop it. But I believed in him. Eh heh heh heh, my faithful little wolf. Yes I believed he could defy fate, destroy the gods hold on us. But I didn't want him to push this far, I didn't expect him to do all this for me. The repercussion of his actions will destroy the order, but I didn't mind'-Midna


**Sup guys! Well I am back and well not for long. I been busy, and I am going to stay busy for a while so updates are going to be slower and with my editor off on his epic journey (college) I am personally looking over my stories not only will that take long to post them and update them, but it will give to more mistakes since I really couldn't give a carp about grammar. Funny huh? I am writer who doesn't care about grammar!**

…**..**

**Yeah no one laughed at that. Nevertheless, let's get on with the meat of dish.**

**This story isn't going to be very long; six to five chapters or hell maybe less, so I hope you enjoy.**

**UPDATED:10/18/13 When I reread this I saw way too many mistaskes; damn I need my editor back. Anyway here's a better version, hope you like it. **

* * *

Damn the consequences

A lone tear. A lone tear and a good bye. That is what's all it took to break him. Not a sword to the chest, not a deadly poison, not the loss of his home or family. No, Midna has done what not only the great king of evil Ganondorf has failed to do, but many others have not even come close to. She has broken the chosen hero.

Link stood there trying his best to keep his composure as his only tie to this world and the next, his only truth of what really happened over the past year and a half disappeared form his life for all eternity. He would have stood there, forever a frozen statute of despair if not for the voice of the second princess in his life called out to him.

"Link…" She took a tentative step to him. Here he was, not a brave warrior, not the dark bestial hero of the night, not the hero who had just defeated a two power hunger madmen. But a glass doll. A glass doll in his shape that at the slightest touch he would not break, but shatter into too many pieces to put back together.

He didn't show it but her wisdom shown his fragility, his time of need. And what he needed was her.

"Link we…." Placing a gloved hand on his shoulder made him twitch.

He's alive? No, he can't be alive. Life is harsh, life is cold. But life is also forgiving, lovely, fun. He felt none of that, no forgiveness, no cold, no pain, just the utter truth of nothingness.

She tried to-

"Your right your highness." The strength in him stunned her, making her jump back in astonishment.

He turned to her, blue eyes beaming, chest strong and a smile that showed his kind weariness. "We should return you to the castle, everyone would be worried you."

She paused in her thoughts; how quick one can be to get over the loss of a dear friend. Could it be a farce? Could he be smiling to make her happy? It was hard to see under such a bright smile.

"Y-Yes your right. We should return to calm the populace." She followed him, his strong back pushing forward.

'_Such power, the triforce of courage.' _She thought in awe.

She paused just before reaching the stares and looked at the sandy coliseum where it all began. The old golden brown stone pillars, decrypt and war torn looked to collapse at any moment. Yet they stayed strong as the power of the sages kept them standing powerful and tall around the sea of sand that covered the many body of horrid criminals and despicable crimes in the history of the-no, it is now her land as queen of Hyrule. And in the middle of this golden sea is hole, a hole in the middle of her heart. A small hole sure, but it hurt no matter the size. A friend she will never see, a friend that will never be reunited with her. She looked directly into the hole of her heart, facing it she bowed gracefully.

"Thank you Midna. My the goddess grant you a peaceful rule and graceful life…Thank you, my friend."

With a turn of her heel the queen followed her hero out of the prison that held a part of them.

...

"….It seems everything worked out like we expected."

The sage on top of his tower spoke, relieving his shining form in the dusk of light.

"Yet it was still close." The second sage, the sage of water, appeared. It's cloaked hand coming up to its masked chin in thought.

"Yes," commented the sage of shadows as it appeared. "If the Dark princess had wavered in her decision, the world would have been lost."

The sage of fire, its hand behind its back, appeared before its colleagues. "The heart is a fickle thing my brothers and sisters."

"Even so, now the cycle can continue unhindered." The sage of light nodded as its divine light shone.

"Yes," comment the sage of shadows. "Now the linage of the hero and the princess can go on, and her grace's power shall continue to protect this world."

At that last statement, all the sages faded back into their spiritual realms.

All but the sage of water, who stared at what used to be the sage of forest's tower which has been decayed and broken. Memories of the sage's time of its old form came back to it and the sad confession of the sage of forest.

"My friend, I wish I could have done more to stop this, but her graces power exceeds our own." It bowed to its bygone ally's tower, in regret and remorse. "I am sorry, Saira."

* * *

If there is one thing Zelda will miss about her friend is her skills in teleportation. The rough galloping of her hero's trusty stead bounced her unceremoniously, causing her to hair to fail about and her barely able to hold on the saddle itself.

"L-Link-WHA!?"She squeaked childishly as she tried to catch his attention but a bump nearly caused her to fall so she grabbed the only thing she could so to not fall off: Link.

Her hands rapped around him, her face flaring against his toned back as she felt his hard muscles under his tunic and chainmail as they flexed and moved with every bump. She couldn't help but sigh in womanly pleasure. She wanted to feel more of his flesh than just through a shirt yet her teachings as a royalty kept her form pushing him off the horse and taking him in the middle Hyrule fields. She pushed herself deeper into his back, his intoxicating smell assaulting her gently, creasing her and pulling her farther into him. If this is what the rest of her days conceited of then she wouldn't mind galloping around Hyrule with him.

"….Link." she whispered in angel tones.

Said man didn't respond, his eyes were only on the rode as he gripped the reins with white knuckles, forcing his palms to bleed, hoping there would be no pain. If there was no pain then this would be a dream, if there was no pain then everything would be alright, if there was no pain he would wake in a cave with his shadow right next to him. But there was pain, undeniable, unbearable, unrelenting pain.

* * *

With the castle in shambles, it was understandable why the guards were running about, why the towns people had ran into their homes. Zelda wanted to sigh with all the knowing hard work that is ahead. At the entrance of castle town she grabbed her hero's strong hand as he carefully helped her off Epona.

"It appears I have a lot of work to do before everything can return to normal." She stated as she heard the screams of panic coming from the town. Although she was glad that the gaping hole in the castle wall has been fixed; it's one less thing for her to worry about.

'_I guess I have another thing to be grateful to you for Midna.' _She gave a faint smile as she remembered how the Twilight princess used her magic to reconstruct half of the castle.

"_It was my fault I gave you a new window anyway." _

Was what she said as Zelda tried to stop her, but those were memories of the past; a past she will never forget. Now she had to look to the future and present, speaking of her future she turned to Link.

"So shall we met the people and announce you as the hero of Hyrule?" she asked with one of her rare beautiful smiles.

Him? A hero? What a farce! What a fabrication! What type of hero can't even save himself….

"Link?" Link looked in her sweet blue eyes that held such concern for him he nearly drowned in it.

"A-Ah sorry, but um I am not that good with crowds but um if you want I well…"

The fact that he was a yabbering mess proved he isn't ready to be bombarded with an insane horde of towns' people.

She closed her eyes and nodded head in understanding, _'His still hurting, its best I give him some time.'_ She thought.

"Ok then."

"W-Wha-"

"Go take a break Link; you've earned it more than anyone here." Such sincere kindness for such a woman can crush any man.

"A-are you sure I mean it'll be pretty wired that there's a hero with no face." His duty reared its ugly head again, forcing him to move to a place that could mean his death yet again.

With her own tired sigh to walked up to him and did something that stunned the both of them. On her toes she touched his cheek and kissed it with a massive blush on both parties visage. The warmth of her lips touch his cheek shocked her with such force she nearly stripped herself for her clothes and begged him to ravage her. Why does one man make her fell such a way boggled her sharp intellect. When she pulled back his face looked perfectly stunned, something she took a quite joy in.

With her hand on his cheek, her eye borrowing into his she spoke, "Please my hero, go and rest. You are not yet needed so please go and enjoy your reprieve."

Like a fish desperate for water his mouth didn't seem to want to work, but he gathered his sense and gave in.

"Yes your high-"

A gloved finger on his lips stopped him, "Call me Zelda." Her butterfly smile grew. "You of all people deserve the right to call me by my name, Link." She said his name with her own red face.

"O-Ok, Zelda." He wasn't really sure if he should really address royalty in such a way, yet why did calling Zelda by her name brother him and but when he call _her_, the one whose very mention sent him closer to a living hell, he felt at such ease.

"Good." Satisfied with his answer she prepared herself for a very large headache as she walked on the bridge to large double doors of the castle. Before entering she gave on last look at her savior, her hero.

Link stood, frozen. Finally alone with his own thoughts he couldn't move, reality had knocked out cold standing up. He didn't want to believe it was all just a big prank, and 'poof!' she would pop out of his shadow laughing at what a gullible idiot he is. But his shadow didn't move. It stayed stagnate, back to its normal shape. But what is normal now….

Sleeping under the starts, pointing out constellations, teasing him on how he tripped on un foreseen branch, transform into a beast rushing throw the winds with his companion grinning on his back. That is normal, this, this unforgiving night is another world, another realm, a realm he didn't not belong in. He stood there in that spot, soul vacant of any feeling.

His stead, probably his only connection of what really happen, of what he really feels nudge him with her head. Link awoke form his self-induced daymare and looked at his longtime friend whose chocolate eyes showed a deep longing for his wellbeing. Ah yes another he his forced to miss, their conversations. His, Epona, and….

Damn, he still can't even think of her name without the feeling of helplessness surge up inside him.

"Damnit all…." So much to say, but what to say…

So much to do, but what to do…

So much in his heart, but what heart….

It's been torn for quite some time now….

She nudged him again, this time neighing her concern for him. He looked at her, this time stroking her mane as she wined her desire to speak to him like they used to. He gave a sad smile, a smile she hadn't seen in years.

He shouldn't be moping at a time like this, no matter how much his heart burns.

"Come on girl, let's go."

He hopped on her back, with much less vigor than usual, and tapped her sides with his heel. She didn't run off into the night like those stories of old. She trotted along to their way home slowly as if his mood affected hers.

* * *

Her gentle laughter filled the green meadow. She skipped and twirled like a sprite along with her mint green sundress that flowed with her womanly form. Her single long green braid bounce with every giggle of her sweet lips, and spun every delicate step of bear feet the touch the soft soil. She knew he was hunting her again, playing her favorite game. With her green eyes dancing with love and childlike wonder at the prospect of him finding her.

She hear his footsteps as they pounded the dirt, his deep joyous laugh as he chased her, his large hands tickling her dress, her teasing laughter growing every time he missed. His charming wolfish grin caused her young face to flush red, his deep bestial eyes penetrated her body, her soul, she never wanted him to take them off her. He was catching up to her, picking up his pace to grab the lovely fairy that eludes him. She laughed at his attempt only to gasp as he grabbed her firmly by her delicate waist and brought her tumbling down with him. They rolled spun together, their bodies tickling and laughing, entertwined with the heat of their passion. She continued her affection song as his lean and big body towered over her.

His strong muscled chest heaved under his cotton shirt. He was sweating somewhat, but he didn't look winded with that cocky grin she always thought was so handsome. Her hand cupped his cheek creasing it warming as their eyes burned into each other with the formidable urge of longing. She couldn't help but love everything about him. His smile, his warmth, his unwavering courage, his kindness that overshadowed others, how his messy blonde hair can never be combed straight, even his quriky sense of humor. They all made her swoon and melt around him; she is his happy loving pensioner. He leaned forward into her ear, whispering her name on the sweet, sweet lips. She shivered, static running through her. He is the only one, the only being in the world who could make something like this her feel such a way. His flaming lips singed her as they traveled down her next; she pulled him closer to her budding chest yearning to be closer to him.

"Ah…" she moaned sweetly.

He wasn't touching her body; he was reshaping her soul in his image. She squirmed when his hand ghosted her small breast, nearly screamed as those succulent lips of his stroked her collar bone.

"Yes…" she hissed as he trailed down her valley, leaving that spot aflame with pleasure.

Finally he released her, smiling at his work. She was drained, panting heavily her sprit nearly gone and yet he hasn't even started yet. She smiled wearily, bring his face closer, kissing him tenderly on his lips.

Pulling away she whispered his name, "Link…"

He smiled that charming smile and spoke her name in that gruff gentle tone of his.

"Hey Farore, get up!"

The young girl jumped out her of sleep on at the sound of her sister's voice. She jumped out of her bed looking around for her ceramal sister Din who stood form her forest green bed bearing a cheeky grin. Farore's room depicted a forest with nearly everything made out of wood or grass. Her bed made up of an oak frame and lime green sheets. The floor itself had freshly cut grass with a flower or two dotting around; trees and bright colored balls of light surrounded her and her sister as they stood in the middle of her lavishing forest.

"Well did someone party too hard last night 'little sis'?" She teased, her flaming red hair flowing over her shoulders and red Romanian tunic.

Said 'little sister' puffed her cheeks at jab at her height, "I don't need to hear that form someone who fell asleep after two bottles of ambrosia."

Stepping out of her bed she, Farore yawned deeply and proceed to her bath room mirror. "And wasn't it your idea to have a giant party after every generation?" Farore grumbled as she fixed her dissolved ponytail.

Din giggled, her amber eyes dancing, "Oh my you're a bit catty today. Did I interrupt your 'wonderful' dream?"

Farore blushed heavily, hoping her sister hadn't peeked into her dreams again, cause this time she wasn't just fantasying about forest and meadows. Although she desperately wanted to say 'yes', she declined it and simply turned with one of one equally arrogant smiles.

"Oh and I believe your own dreams of fire and brimstone are just as 'peaceful'." She giggled, hiding her blush behind her hands as her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

She decided to get to the heart of the matter, her sisters don't normally brother her when she sleeping so it must be something important. Probably just Nayru looking at the results of their work.

"So dear sister," asking as she conjured a wooded chair to form the ground. "What brings you here?"

Din shrugged, "Eh you know Nayru, she wants to make sure things are running smoothly." She sat down in the chair in behind her. "You remembered what happened last time?"

Farore sighed, "Don't remind me, it's what caused all this…"

Din Nodded grimly as she too was forced to be reminded of their mistake, "Right then we better get going huh?"

"Unless we want to face her wrath." Farore giggled as she tired lighten the mood.

Getting up she prepared to walk out when her sister stopped her with a voice laced with concern.

"Hey are you ok?"

Farore paused in her step and turned to face her sister with a mock look being aghast, "Oh my! You're showing concern over me!? Are you ill?"

"Damnit Farore I am serious!" She raged, jumping up and storming to her. "You've been acting very distance lately and your dreams have been-"

"So you have been looking into my dreams." She gave a sister a stern look.

"Farore…" Din tried to appease to her sister, what she was doing is overly dangerous. It could get her killed or worse.

"Din I am fine." She smiled, although it didn't have the same warmth as before. "I can handle this. It's nothing more than a minor sickness. It'll pass. Now come on before sis lectures us again."

Farore walked out of her room to meet her other sister. Yet Din stayed behind looking at the disappearing back of her sister. Going over what happened in her sister dream in her head and the dreaded repercussions that fallowed.

* * *

Nayru looked into the white blow of water in the bird bath. Her blues eyes scanning every possible inch of the image before her. With her hair tied in a neatly in a bun she observed the world of the mortals waiting for her sisters to join her in her observation. The white room she sat in was nothing but that. Her own mind to busy focusing on the image in the pool to conjure anything to give the room so décor.

"Strange…" she muttered as she stared at the blond young man in the field.

Her musing her interrupted as her more enthusiastic siblings stormed in.

"Hey sis how are the humans doing?" Farore boasted.

Nayru gave her sister a kind smile as she entered the room, Din not far behind her.

"Greetings sisters how was your rest?"

"It would have been better if Din didn't snore so loud." Farore pouted.

Din, growled, "Shut it shorty! At least I don't drool-"

"Now now you two we have more important things to worry about then our sleeping habits." She brought her bickering siblings attention to the scene in front of her. The blonde young man stared out into the distance watching the breeze go by on the farm field he was laying in.

Din and Farore looked at the scene watching the human as he sat in the lonely field staring into the sky with a pensive an expression.

"Hmmm…..I've got nothing." Din deadpanned after ten minutes of staring.

Nayru sighed at her sister's attention spanned, "Come now it can't be that hard to notice is it?"

A blank look was her reasons.

"His not with her reincarnation, he hasn't tried to court her grace."

"Aaannnddd….." Din raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going; she's hoping it's not in the young man's sex life.

"Don't you find it strange?" She turned her attention back to the young man. "Every generation has always courted Zelda after beating that horrid _thing_." She hissed as she referred to their enemy. "Yet this one hasn't."

Din shrugged, "Maybe this one's just shyer than the others. I mean he was a beast for a considered about of time. Maybe that's making him feel inadequate."

"It's been two months."

"Or maybe all those tights finally turned him gay."

Din sighed, "I keep tell you to give the poor bastard some pants but nnnooooo."

"Why hasn't he at least talked to her yet…?" She mulled over the possibilities, finding it odd for this generations hero to be so distance from the princess. Grated they never spoke much, but their first meeting should have triggered his affections for her.

"His suffering…." Farore muttered under her breath.

Both her sisters looked her, "Hm?"

"E-Eh!? Um no," She stammered by being caught off guard. "What I mean is um he doesn't look all that happy."

Nayru raised an eyebrow at that, while Din looked at the image in the small pool of water.

"Huh you know his dose kind of look like a beaten puppy." She looked at her sisters who gazed at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Um no pun intended of course…"

Nayru shook her head at Din, "Right, anyway." She brought every attention back to topic at hand.

"Farore, how would he be suffering? The one he loves is no more than a three days ride away." She posed.

"If he's feeling depressed than why doesn't he just go, he wasn't wounded that much after the battle." She tried to decipher why hasn't he courted his lover yet.

"He's at the right age to be sexual active…." Wondering what was causing the boys hesitation.

Then an idea hit her, "Could he be ill equipped for the task?"

"Oi can we not talk about the man's privates!" Din fumed.

Farore looked at the young hero, his messy blonde hair, fierce blue eyes. Everything about him sent her heart a flutter. But his fierce eyes weren't as powerful as they were before; they're duller, dead inside. They didn't smile, or twinkle like they used to when his soul is ablaze, but something had snuffed out that fire. A young man had called out to him, and he smiled but it was a falsehood. The sadness in that smile pained her. She wanted to hold him, cradle him. Take whatever burden that was on his shoulders and throw it all away. Let him cry on her, cry out his pain on her, let her take for him if it'll make him smile once more. It was then she came to the conclusion. Where his pain had come from, not form a wound or a scar but form his heart his emotions had over taken him.

"He's lost someone he loves…" Once more she said under her breath absentmindedly.

And once more her sisters caught her words, "Farore that's preposterous." Nayru spoke.

"Her grace is still alive and while." She shook her head at the possibility. "Why would he mourn her death if she's alive?"

"Um well…" She tried to find her words to explain herself. She didn't mean to pry into his heart, but she always felt better there. In his heart.

Din looked at her sister in concern, having a feeling what was allying her. "Sister what did you see in his soul."

Each sister could see into their chosen's soul, finding out their feelings, their wants and desires. That how they are always able to help the hero by giving by looking into the soul of Demise's generation so to warn the hero of any tricks he may have. But its times like this it could be a double edge sword.

She looked towards her sisters as they waited for her answer, an answer that would probably blow up in all their faces.

"He…He's not in love with the princess."

The silence was deafening. Her sisters stared at her their faces blank, as if what she said didn't register, as if the words didn't exist; with them being gods they should know what exist and doesn't.

Nayru looked at her sister with tired look, "Farore, what poof do you have of such a Ludacris allegation."

"Well-"

"Mind you," Nayru interrupted sternly. "That what you say is very unfeasible and highly unlikely. Each generation of every hero has always chosen the human form of her grace as his life partner, none of them have ever strayed far form that path because we have designed to be so."

Nayru closed her eyes and sighed, "And what you are saying is that this _one_ hero has his eyes set on another, thereby deify the very people who have created him."

She shook her head, her blue bangs flowing with her, "Pleas dear sister, you must think more clearly."

Farore kept her frustration close. Nayru is the more kinder and gentler of the three, preferring to make more peace than war, but it's time like this, when she believes her intelligence to be insulted, her awakens her foul mood.

Keeping a steady head Farore responded, "Are you saying that I do not know what is in the heart of something that is a part of me?"

Nayru looked at her in silence contemplating her thoughts, however unbelievable they may be.

"You know she may be right." Din commented.

"Din please you don't really think-"Nayru was starting to grow tired of this useless allegation.

"Now hold on sis and just hear me out." Din held her hands in surrender form her wrath.

"Look, he's been exposed to the darkness may times, and call me crazy but, I don't think even with our divine protection could have protected him that much for its effects."

"We didn't have much of a choice." Farore interjected. "He grew more powerful in that world; we had to fight fire with fire."

"Exactly, not only that but this hero did do something we didn't really expect now did he?"

Din's and Naryu's eyes landed on Farore, who shrunken slightly under their gazes. "W-What? How was I supposed to know he would transform into a wolf of all things."

"Yeah," Din continued. "A beast of your own creation, a creation that didn't end well mind you."

"…." Farore stayed quite at that point. It wasn't really her fault, she wanted something to protect the forest, something protects the humans and befriend them, so she created the wolves. A Powerful yet friendly beast that she couldn't help but love like she did all her children, yet somehow they became tainted with evil and she had to, be rid of them. The experience still pained her….

"Your point being sister?" Nayru asked, trying to relieve the stress mounted on Farore.

"Well, the only way that could have happen if he had already had the sprite residing in him, and that combined with the small taint from the dark realm, could have done something to him." Din shrugged indifferently, "What it did I have no clue, but I don't think it's good for him."

Nayru put her hand under her chin, taking all these theories with her.

'It_ could be a possibility but even so….'_

After a few minutes she spoke, "I think I'll mediate on this for a bit…" she turned and vanished in a blue wind to her room.

Din and Farore watched their sister disappeared, Din then turned to Farore with a look of worry for a few minutes.

"W-what? Is there something in my teeth?" Replied a nervous Farore.

"What else did you see?"

"Huh?"

Din intensified her glare, "Come on! You knew he wasn't in love with the reincarnation of Hylia then it has to be someone else; it's not that hard to figure out."

Farore didn't look her sister in the eye, deciding it would be better to watch the chosen hero; however it only made her heart ache.

"Farore," Din urged. "Who is it?"

She didn't say anything, for saying so would shatter her. Saying the name of her beloved's love is too painful, too much self-torture on her immortal soul.

Din sighed as she knew she wouldn't get anything form her sister, "Fine then." She walked off to her bed room, her mood becoming fouler with every step. She stopped for second, pausing in her march.

"Please don't do anything crazy sister." And in a column of flames she was gone.

Farore stayed there, staring at the image in the water. She didn't know whether to smile or scream in outrage. Its funny isn't? How close two people are yet so far apart…

"We really are similar…" she spoke to her self.

She couldn't understand it herself, out many reincarnations, out of the many heroes, why is this one the one that holds her heart? He is no different form the others: kind, brave, and strong, like all his ancestors before him. But what is this something extra that attracts her to him. Is it his transformation into one of her creatures, or the fact that they are both in the same situation; a love that they can never gain….

"Why..." placing her hand gentle on the surface of the water, as if trying to reach out to him.

"Why do I feel this way for you…..?"

She will not cry, as the goddess of courage it would be a disgrace to cry because she cannot have the returned feelings of a human. But as woman with a broken heart, crying is the only thing she can do at the moment….

* * *

Ordon village hasn't changed much after the now dubbed 'Twilight Disaster'. The only change was that the people had grown stronger form the incident. The children has especially changed, growing up a lot faster than expected with Colin taking the lead as his sword skills have improved leaps and bounds with both his fathers and Link's training. Even Beth as taken an interest in learning self-defense by asking the resident hero for archery lesson, not wanting to lose to the boys and their own skills. Things have been look up for every one ever since the shroud of darkness has been lifted. But he was still trapped in that shroud, wanting to warped into its sweet embrace again. Or more specify _her _sweet embrace.

Link looked up to the sky with nearly lifeless eyes, leaning up against a tree on the shore of the Ordorn's spring. The tree's canopy above him swayed and blew in the breeze, he wanted to relish in it, enjoy the peace he had brought to the world, but nothing inside him was at peace. For the past two months Link has tried to re-immerse himself back into his old life, his quite life of farming and living with his friends slowly day by day, he couldn't however with her contently on his mind. Not a day, and hour, or a minute went by without his lost princess being on his mind. He would put on a fake smile, try to wave cheerfully at others, tried to hid his pain under his kindness but he knew it wouldn't last long; not even Uli's new born daughter with all her beauty and innocence could make him grin.

Nothing would bring back the light that he willing let her steal form him, he should give up, he needs to for the peace of his soul. But the rebellious beast inside him told him to wait for his master to come for him, she'll return to him with that lovely smile of hers. His human side told him to give up on her and stop acting a fool and being selfish. He should move on with his life and find someone better, someone of his own race, someone like Zelda maybe.

Link was stuck between light and dark, forever to be floating in twilight never being able to find his true destination.

"Oh Link I didn't know you were out here."

He nearly jumped at the adult female voice beside him. He turned to see the lovely wife and someone he considers his own mother, Uli standing above him with her natural kind motherly smile,with a basket full of herbs in her hands.

"Ah Uli, sorry you snuck up on me." He showed his false smile to her which is getting harder and harder to do.

Uli laugh lightly. "Oh my maybe you're getting rusty for someone like me to sneak up on a hero like you."

Setting her basket down beside her as she folder her tunic under her knees, she sat down beside Link.

"So Link how are you?" she asked.

The years have been rather kind to Uli, Link noticed as he turned to her to answer. Even though she pushing her late thirties and had two children she didn't that much older than Zelda, there are no wrinkles, no signs of stress or fatigue, her blonde hair looked soft and freshly combined. When Link was younger he at times wonder if his wife would be in anyway like Uli, kind, gentle, and beautiful.

"I am fine. How is everyone else?" It was a common answer, one he used every day.

"They seem to be faring better than you as of late." She sighed, catching Link off guard.

"H-Huh?"

"I am sorry Link, but it's not hard to notice that something's brothering you." She looked a little hurt bringing it up, but pushed on none the less. "Everyone's worried about you."

He turned his face, ashamed, not surprised that she had figured it out, but ashamed that he had been making the people he sees as family feel discomfort. He knew playing dumb wouldn't work; he never had a good poker face. He brought his knees to face and looked out into the clear spiritual water, finding humorous how people could easily tell his emotions when they don't even know that this pond is a home for the fairies every now and then.

"..I am sorry…" he sounded like a child being scolded by his parents.

Uli shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, glad he didn't flinch at the contact. "What you experienced couldn't have been easy."

Easy? Ha! Fighting monsters that could kill you in move, beast the size of castles, avoiding death every day, looking at deaths door every night, the nightmares that plagued him, those were easy. Losing her, that is the hardest thing he ever done, wish that all of this is just some messed up dream….

When she didn't hear a response from him, Uli took her hand off his shoulder more worried now. When Link had came back to village everyone wanted to bury him in hugs, kisses, tears, and ask about everything that had happened, No one noticed it at the time, their so much going on with the party and all, but when Link had came home riding on Epona looking like the brave hero he is, that was nothing more than a mask, a stone face he put on to make everyone happy. When she saw him the nest morning she knew what was really going on in his heart. Beaten, broken, not even a former shell of himself, just a lonely boy use lost something dear. It was like the day his parents died all over again….

After that everyone had taken notice of Link's mood, even if he tried his best to shroud it behind his warm grin. It worried everyone to no end.

"Do you know why the wolf howls at the moon?"

The question was so random and thrown out there Link couldn't help but give her his attention.

"Long ago there were gods that lived on the moon each god was kind and happy watching over the people and enjoying their praise for them, everyone except the wolf." she smiled when she saw that she had Link inquire. "You see the wolf was a loner because of his viscous nature and appearance so the other gods left him be on his own, not knowing how lonely he really was."

"One day, while watching the humans, the wolf spotted a beautiful human girl. She was kind as she was elegant, graceful in her ways, and strong in heart and sprite, not being one to back down form a fight." For someone reasons a few girls popped in his head at the mention of a girl not being afraid to fight, a dark princess being one of them.

"The wolf fell in love with the girl, he wanted her to be his, but he knew the other gods would try to stop him. So when all the god were asleep, and he was put to watch the earth, he came down to speak to the girl, but he was scared at first." That caused Link to look at her with skeptical eyes.

Uli only laughed it off, "Yes, the vicious wolf god was afraid of a human girl, he was afraid she won't accepted him, she would fear him because of his nature, for he is a wolf, while being strong and protective, they are also hunters." For some reason Link took that saying to heart.

"But his fear was unnecessary, because as he meet the girl, she smiled a said "Why would I fear someone that loves me as much as you do?". And thus the wolf, for the first time in millions of years smiled. As time went on the wolf god and the human girl met secretly, enjoying their time together, expressing their love beyond the other god's eyes." Uli smiled as if she was the young girl with her viscous wolf lover.

"However," There was no surprise at the sudden dark turn in this story, these type of stories always ended horrible; just like his. "In the end one of the gods found out of their love affair and told the others. They were angry at the wolf for disobeying one of their rules, so they played a terrible trick on him."

"The gods made a fake letter for the wolf form his lover saying she wanted to be with him but only if he gave up his immortally. The wolf, too much in love with the human girl to notice he had been tricked, left the moon leaving his home and powers, expecting to meet his love. While the wolf was gone another god told his lover that the wolf wishes her to live with him on the moon and brought her to the moon with the other gods turning her immortal. But she saw the wolf in his mortal form on the earth and she beckon to him to come join her, but without his powers he could not."

Uli's smile became sad as she hit the conclusion of the tail, "When the now immortal girl saw that his powers where lost and they both have been tricked, she became depressed and imprinted her form in the moon so they both could see each other every full moon. The wolf howls to speak to his love, and to wish to be with her even though he could not."

As Uli ended her story she looked at Link and smiled, "You remind me of that wolf Link."

Link didn't know whether to be worried about Uli knowing he was the 'beast' that 'attack' that night, or worried that she may know more than she lets on.

"The way you look right know, it's like the wolf in the story."

It didn't take long for Link to figure out that it was the former he should be worried about.

He turned his head away from her to hide his teenage blush, Uli smiled.

"So, whose the young girl that's capture our vicious wolf's heart."

How's supposed to answer that? He has feelings for a princess in another dimension? He can't stop thinking about a woman that he'll never see again?

"Uh….it's um…"

"And don't lie and say its Ilia."

'_Ok now she's scaring me.' _Link thought with some fear.

"How'd you-"

"I maybe older Link, but I am still a girl and I know when someone's in love and with who." She giggled.

"Also," Her smile became that sweet motherly smile that he'd grown to love. "We may not be related by blood, but me Rusl and Colin sees you as a big part of our family. We only want to you happy, Link."

Link kept his emotions fair, not even tearing up at the beautiful statement. But he did feel a big weight lift off his shoulders. One of his biggest concerns were holding all his adventures into him, he couldn't exactly tell anyone he with to the sky, or back in time no can he; but maybe letting out some of stories would relieve some of this stress.

He sighed deciding tell her, "She's….not really form around here." Ok he'll tell her everything in a vague way. "She's um form another country; I met her on my adventure."

"Uh huh…"she urged him to continue.

"She's tall and really beautiful, I mean during travels I've seen stuff that took my breath away but, I've never had my thoughts stop twice by the same person." He smiled as he remembered how stunned he felt at their first meeting and shelled shocked when he saw her real form. "She has temper like Death Mountain, an ego as big as her, she's very impish and sarcastic as a clown." He shook his heads at the 'complements' he gave her. "But she's very gentle, and cares a lot for her pe-uh I mean friends, she cares a lot for her friends." He nearly let his secret slip.

Uli smiled fondly, "This is the first time I head you speak so fondly of another woman, you didn't even say this much about the princess."

When asked about princess Zelda every expected him to described her as an untouchable beauty, not 'she's a nice person' in Link's words.

"So, where is this wonderful person?" she brought him out of his thoughts.

But it only brought his true solemn beaten face as he was forced to remember the pain in his heart.

"She…she had to return back to her home…." His head sunk beneath his knees, trying to hide his grief stricken visage. "She's…..she's never coming back." His voice became small and weak, just like his soul.

Link became quite as if moorning the death of a love one, although to him she might as well be. This isn't the first time Link had been so morbid, he was like this when his family died coming here. It's obvious that Link isn't a real resident of Ordon; his real birth place is within the walls of Hyrule Castle Town. But his parents, who came to Farorn woods for a light vacation, were attacked by wolves. His farther who was a mutual friend of Rusl was killed while trying to defend his wife as she ran with a five year old Link, gravely wounded to the village. She died with Link in her arms before anyone could reach her to tend to her wounded. And the place where she died is the place where he lives now, the place where he build his home at the age of ten, not being very trusting of a bunch of unknown people, evening running away from Rusl when he tried to take him in. He lived at the end of the village since it was too dangerous for a boy his age to go out alone in the woods. He wouldn't talk to anyone or even so the slightest hint of wanting to communicate with others; he even stole food from time to time. It wasn't until Ilia's brave heart let her talk to him and introduce him to the village that he had become a part of it like he is now. Those whole two years he been alone, solemn and lonely, just like he is now.

Uli hated to so her first son like this, she hid down her fear and pushed on. "…And?"

Link looked at her, saying with his eyes he didn't understand.

"Why aren't you with her?" she asked.

He sighed; he knew she wouldn't understand if he didn't explain it to her fully.

"Uli you don't-"

"Link," she cut him off, quieting him not only by the shock of her being sounding so forceful, but the fact she was showing a side of her he's never seen before. The stern look in her features demanded his attention. "You've done things that are not only unbelievable but impossible to everyone in Hyrule if not the world over, and you've nearly died form it many times over."

Uli shook her in disappointment, "And for what? A broken heart and no one way to really be happy? I think the goddesses have something better for you and if not then they are wrong."

"U-Uli…." He couldn't even form a sentence form how touched he was forming her words.

"Whoever this woman is Link, you need her." Her motherly hand creased his cheek kindly bring his face to hers, "You of all people deserve to happy."

"But-"

"But what?" she stopped him again but her voice was kinder as so her eyes, "It's impossible to see her? She too far away? The Royal family forbids it?"

She smiled, "Link, when has something like that ever stopped you form anything?"

'_Not even once….'_

Not the monsters, not the dragon, not the freezing cold, not the fatal wounds, not the pain, not the nightmares, not the lock on Rusl door the night he escaped, not even the power of not one, but two self-proclaimed gods. Nothing had stopped form achieving what he wanted, and with or without the power of the gods he knew he could do all again and make it five times easier.

She was only in another world not dead, and here he is mopping about like some loser. She would slap him and tell him how much of a fool he is, he shouldn't be setting around like this.

"_What the heck are you doing you idiot!? Get off that lazy butt of yours and get going you dumb dog!?'_

He smiled fondly, as if she is right there yelling in his face, _'Yeah I am a dumb dog…'_

When Uli looked into his blue eyes, she saw the fierceness she saw the first night she saw him. Brave, bold, and never backing down form a challenge, but these eyes are stronger and wiser than the ones back then. These eyes showed a power that could never be challenged, not by her, or the gods.

"Uli." And soon his smile returned with that fire, knowing what he had to do. "Thank you."

Stood, taking her basket of herbs with her, and smiled at him that same motherly way. "No need to Link, as part of the family it's our job to help each other."

She left to finish her herb picking, but pausing to say. "Oh and Link, I would like to meet my future daughter in-law if that's possible."

He blushed deeply, his fantasizes obviously haven't gone that far, "Uh s-sure."

She smiled, and left as mysterious as she came leaving Link to brighter thoughts.

* * *

"Ok that should do it…"

The full moon and clear night sky gave a chill to anyone would be out tonight. But it comforted Link as he pack his supplies for the long trip on his trusty stead. He secured the knapsack in his green heroes grab, the Ordon blade and Hyrulian shield strapped to his back, his clawshots on his hips and his bow arrow and quiver on Epona's side saddle. As he tightens one of the straps Epona whined to hurry him along.

"Right…" He walked to her front allowing her to gentle nozzle him.

"This is going to be a long trip girl; I don't know when either of us is coming back…" She placed her forehead against his reassuringly, the loving gesture clamed Link hectic mind on what he was about to do.

"I don't know if I am ever coming back…" he sighed.

She bumped his head roughly, reminding him he's not the only one going on this trip.

"Heh heh alright alright, _we_ don't know when we'll be back." He chuckled.

Satisfied with his answer, she lifted her head ready for the long ride ahead.

Link prepared to climb on to the start of his new adventure, the start of his new journey.

"So you're already leaving again?"

Or so he thought.

Behind him stood his childhood friend, Ilia, her memory fully restored. It didn't take that long for her to remember everything else after the twilight incident, since she didn't remember exactly everything when she was given the totem pole, but when she returned back to Ordon everything of her life returned, the memories and feelings she had long forgotten.

"You know," she walked towards his stunned prone form her smile as kind and radiate as ever. "I had a feeling you would leave again."

"I-Ilia, I …." What could he say? She had him in her clutches. He hadn't planned to tell anyone he would leave, it would just be too soon and too much. How was he going to explain why he was leaving, 'I am sorry but there this girl I really have to see again who lives in another dimension and I don't know when I'll be back and I'll probably be killed. Oh and did I forget to mention her ancestors were evil beings that tried to take over the world?' They would look at him like his crazy, let alone let him leave, and he knew Ilia would be the most active in denying him exodus form the village. And why wouldn't she? She just remembered who he was only for him to leave out of her life again? If he told her he was leaving she would chain him to a tree if she had to.

She stopped in front of Epona who neighed happily in seeing her, nudging her face in friendship, causing her to giggle.

"It looks like Link is taking good care of you huh?"

Said care taker was silent, his head down in shame.

How could he not tell his best friend after all they've been through together? Their first meeting during his depression over his parent's death, the two days they were lost in the forest together, and their most recent adventure when she lost her memories. Was he embarrassed that he had put someone, some he has only known for at least half a year, before her the person whose been in his life for as long as could remember? Does this make him a monster; has the sacred beast who is loyal to its mistress taken over in his human form?

He had to apologies at least he could manage that, but would she still aspect him if he did? Should he tell her the truth? Would she still be close to him as he she is now?

He had to try, "Ilia I-"

He froze as he lifted his head and his fierce blue eyes met her gentle hazels that bore into him as she stood in close enough to smell her sweet scent.

"…Link."

He didn't say anything only allowing his eyes to answer.

He flinched when she touched his cheek, thinking she'd smack him for his stupidity; it wouldn't be the first time. She smiled leaning into him so their chested touched and their heart beats became in sync.

"I want you to promise me something…."

"Y-Yeah?" He didn't know why he responded, cursing his mouth for moving.

"Don't do anything you can't handle." It was the same her smile. The same one that he saw on the start of his adventure, the same one that made him move forward when he thought he couldn't, and it would the last of her smiles he will ever see.

"…And Link."

"Yes-!"

Her lips were soft as they suddenly pressed against his. His eyes widen, expressing his shock, but not his thoughts which was a chaos of activity.

'_Wha-Ilia why she huh!?' _

He couldn't even form a complete sentence, no word or phrase could describe what was happening at the moment. His childhood friend, his closest ally, the only person who he considered marrying for a long time, is kissing him. Her gentle lips creased his in kind way, hugging his body in a kind warmth. But the warmth didn't feel natural, it didn't feel right. It felt wrong, as if he was kissing a younger sister. Yet he didn't turn away, her happiness was as important as his, why would he destroy it because of his own feelings. However on thing did cross his mind, why did her lips suddenly taste wet and salty?

He then noticed it, tears. Fresh pure tears were streaming down Ilia's cute face. He grabbed her shoulders gently a pulled her away, wondering why she was crying. Was she forced to kiss him? Was he that bad of a kisser? Or was it the fact that he didn't kiss her back?

"Ilia…"

"Promise me Link," she cut him off, wiping her sadness form her eyes with the back of her hand. Her sad smile struck Link harder than that time he got kicked by that Darknut.

"Promise me that you'll let me meet the woman who stole you away from me?"

His eyes became the size of the moon, _'Stole me? Then she…' _

He had a feeling Ilia loved him form the kiss, but now he confirmed it, and it just made the pain of leaving even worse. He damned himself, why dose he always hurt the people he cares for most because of his own selfness. He has to stop, he may not ever forget about Midna, his love will only be for her but he can't just-

"Don't even think about it you big dummy." Ilia cut him off with one of many disapproving glares with her red puffy eyes.

"Don't let how I feel get in the way of your quest." She stepped forward, challenge him just like the day his adventure began when she found out about Epona's small wound. And just like that day, he took a step back in fear she would string him by his loins.

"Ever since you came back you've been nothing but a depressed sad sack, lying every time we asked you if you we ok when you were obviously not."

She shook her head in rage, "Don't you know how worried we were about you!?" she nearly shouted as Link gulped heavily.

"U-Um..S-Sorry?" he hesitantly apologized.

She sighed, restraining herself from beating some sense into him. "But…But looking at you now."

She smiled fondly, remembering how once he was this small little boy, a head shorter than her. Lonely and sacred he didn't even want to look at her, but Ilia wouldn't have any of that, she forced him to take everyone's kindness and her friendship. She laughed inwardly at how funny it was. Back then she wouldn't have expected that shy little boy to become a great hero she would fall for.

"I know for sure that letting you go is the best thing for you."

She then gave a slight shrug, "Besides it's my fault for not telling you how a felt first." She looked at the ground, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I thought that you would be here forever, I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about any other girl trying to still you away." She laughed a laugh filled with regret. "Funny how fate works…."

Link took in all of his friends emotions, all of her feelings. The thought of Ilia loving him never crossed his mind, the thought of any one having these types of feelings never even made a blimp in his brain. Yet he knew he couldn't give back her feelings, her heart belonged to someone else, someone he didn't even expect. He didn't really know how to react, if this was a monster he would just take out his weapon a slew it. But love is a monster that can never be defeated, not even with a blade of evil's bane.

Relying on one of his many instincts Link acted. He warped his arms around her, embracing her tightly being her face into his chest catching her off guard by the sudden action.

"I am sorry, Ilia." He spoke softly in her ear, his warm breath sending a pleasurable feeling on this cool spring night. "You're the closest person to me; you've done so much and asked for very little. And yet I…" he tried to covey his sorrow to her, comfort and reassure her.

"Don't worry," she hugged him back, bury her head in to his toned chest, marveling in how strong it is. "I know how you feel, and I wasn't very obvious about now was I."

They embraced each other under the dusk, their feelings for each other known and out in the open. She didn't want to let him go, she shouldn't have to let him go. It's completely unfair, she loved him first. She opened his heart to everyone first, she is part of what makes him the hero he is today. Why did have to leave her? Why did her have to meet another girl and fall for her instead? She damned the goddess for doing this to her, but without him leaving her, without him taking that step out of her heart, she would not be here hugging the one she loves for the last time.

"..Ok you big dope." Damn, why did she pull away for him? She should just root herself to the ground, turning them both into a tree to stay together.

"Get going before I come to my senses and try to keep you here." She backed off, letting go of him.

He looked at her, his eyes sad and knowing how tough this is for her. But he would fallow her order and get on Epona, who became silent while watching the whole scene. After securing himself on his horse, they started on a slow jog towards the entrance, towards the begining of everything, and towards the end of everything. He turned his head back to his old friend, her striking eyes big and regretful, but strong and brave to push forward. If she could feel this way then as her best friends so should he.

"I promise, Ilia," he sounded forceful, powerful like all his words are law. "I will return."

With a loud 'hiya!' Link gave to command to Epona to run out to the woods.

And Ilia watched his back retreat from her, her first, and maybe her only love leave form her life. Her lovely protector and friend, never to seen again, but she knew, she had the smallest feeling, maybe form his words, or maybe form the small glimmer of hope inside her that he will return to her.

"…I know you will Link…." She whispered. "I know you will…."

* * *

Zelda sighed, sipping her tea in her garden in full peace and tranquility. The past few months have been trying and filled with questions form her people. She knew she couldn't answer all of them, one of being what the huge explosion was the day of Gannon's awaking. Then there was one the biggest and most problematic: The mysterious youth in green that ran around during the Twilight event. She answered that one with a very vague 'An ally of the goddesses.' That seemed to satisfy everyone and give Link some private time. That thought, however caused her to freeze as she brought her cup of tea to her lips. She shifted her legs at the thought of her hero wondering why whenever he crossed her mind she, for lack of better word, wants to rip of his close and rid him like Midna once did. She's is a princess not some harlot, yet why dose Link's mere name send her to a spiral of cat like heat.

She didn't know what to do with these feelings, acting on them would be too straight forward, and leaving them be would only cause her more problems in the future. She sighed, setting down her tea mulling over her deep conundrum. Breaking it down, Link is nothing more than a mere farm boy, and even if he has saved the world he still a farm boy and it would be like marry one of her knights, something her late farther wouldn't above of. Then there was the problem of knowledge and their slight age difference. She's only meet him twice, both times barely spoke a word the only time she really got to know him was in the eyes of another and those times were so quick she could barely remember what transpired in those past few months. Maybe she should just tell him, it'll be good for the sake of her befuddled head.

"Your highness." Said the guard the entered the lavishing green garden.

"Yes?" She turned to the left near the large pillared entrance where the guard stood at attention.

"There's uh a young man in green who-"

"Please let him through." She stopped him, causing him to blink.

"Uh...Eh?"

"I said let him through."

"Ah um y-yes your grace..." With that he left wondering what the queen would want with a brat dressed in green.

'_Huh speak of devil.' _Zelda thought wondering if she should thank the goddess for the opportunity.

Although she is curious about why he would suddenly visit her out of the blue like this. Could it be to announce that he is the hero that saved everyone? No that's not it, she may have only known Link for a very short time but she had feeling he wouldn't like the publicity. Maybe it's too…

'_No, when would I think such a childish thing.' _She shook her heads at the thought of him coming to confess to her.

'_But still…_' she thought with longing.

When she heard the sound of boots hitting the stone she looked to see him in all of glory. The green tunic still fitted him nicely, defining his muscles and contrasted beautifully with his tan visage. It took her breath away how amazing he look form simply walking. His sword and shield clanked together on his back as he strode forward, his eyes determined, blue and ferocious honed on her and her alone.

Zelda re-crossed her legs; this boy is not helping the burning in her loins.

"Welcome Link." She greeted him with a smile that hides her nervousness. "How have you been the past two months?"

He pulled the beautifully crafted chair form under the circular silver table, then gave a small a smile that caused Zelda to be taken back slightly. It wasn't just the fact he smiled, it was what the smiled held. Humor, jest, weariness, emotion that small smirk held emotions. It was completely diferenet form how he was that day.

"Eh heh heh," He grinned nervously, "Tiring but I feel a lot better thanks." As he sat down Zelda gave him some tea which he accepted with a nod.

"So," she asked while crossing her legs, his lightly tanned skin made from the rough life of a farmer tickled her. "What brings you here?"

It was a straight forward question but they both knew this was more than a casual visit, Link more so than Zelda. Even with the threat a the Twilight realm and Gannon gone, the simple fact that Link was in his hero's clothes and looked well equipped proved that he wasn't here for an afternoon bed call she so hopped for.

...

Zelda fixed her dress, and then sipped her tea gently to hide her blushing visage. Wondering where in all three goddesses had _that _come from.

"Before that um how about you?" He asked her kindly.

She looked stunned for a minute, turning red at his thoughtfulness of her wellbeing.

"Um well," she cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "I-I have been well. The council has quieted down about most things, although they still haven't deiced weather or not to close off the desert."

Link nodded at that, it would make sense since that's where all the calamity came from.

"And we have come to terms with all of the other races in creating a new alliance just in case we face this type of threat again." She nodded in assertions with her statements, glad that the Zoras and Graons could come to an agreement.

"That must have been tough; with their different regions I don't think that the Zora's and Garons would get along very well." Link commented.

Zelda sighed, feeling the headache retuning she leaned slightly on the table clutching her forehead with her fingers.

"Ughhh, the Garons were hard headed and wanted to take the fight to the 'dark ones' as they called them. And the Zora's suggested that we expand our guards and our territory, yet how can we when we don't even have the man power to do so." She shook her head as the loud arguments and hole in the wall resurfaced.

"The only thing that got them to agree was you actually." She said with a light smile.

Link blinked twice in confusion, "Ara? Me?"

She giggled at his confused look, it was too adorable. "Yes. When I mentioned how you conquered not only the mines and the temples single handedly but also how you battled that fearsome dragon Argorok use both their weapons they decided it would be best to work together if they wanted to accomplish anything."

She picked up her tea lifting it to her nose to take in its sweet aroma, "It seems you're an inspiration to everyone."

He blushed at the complement somewhat, "Um well I wouldn't say that…"

She giggled again, smitten with his shyness.

"It's ok you _inspire _me too in many ways." She said lowly in a little husky voice.

...

Zelda turned the biggest shade of red possible. _'That wasn't supposed to be out loud! Why in all nine hells would I say that out loud!?' _She mentality berated herself for acting like some loose woman.

'_Link would surely think that of me! What is wrong with me!?'_

"Huh?" Link asked with a tilted of his head wondering what she meant by that.

It's times like this Zelda was glad for Link's ignorance to sexual innuendo. Which was strange considering how Midna acted form time to time.

"A-Anyway, "she grew desperate to change to subject to anything but their current topic. "What brings you to the castle? Is there something amiss?"

"Ah well not really." He placed the tea cup down, stealing his nerves.

Coming here he knew what he had to ask but it still worried him. He wondered if Zelda would even say yes, but he couldn't back down now he had a goal and by the goddess he was going to accomplish it.

"Zelda, I need to look in the Hyrulian archives."

Zelda look surprised by his statement, now more curious as to his reasoning for being here.

"Link, why would you-"

"I've already spent three days in Castle town's library but I couldn't find anything." He interrupted her, answering her question before she could ask it.

"Not surprising." He swished his tea around, looking intensely at the way the sweet brown liquid swirls in the cup. "Something like that wouldn't be in a place where everyone could have a peak at it."

It didn't take long for Zelda to figure what Link was really asking. "Link why would you need to look into the royal family library? What are you looking for?"

Link tired not to look her in the eye, but he had to and with fierce resolve.

"I need to find any information on the Twilight realm."

The wide eyed expression form Zelda was natural. He knew what he was asking, and he knew why, he just didn't know if he would get what he was asking for, and like it.

Zelda slowly allowed the cobwebs that formed in her head.

She shook her head, trying to readjust herself, "L-Link…" She steadied herself. Wondering just what Link would do with any information on the Twilight realm.

"Why….why do you want to know about the twilight realm?" She tried to remain calm but her mind was jumping into many possibilities, yet they all came to one unfortunate conclusion.

"I…" He didn't look her in the eye for a second, turning his gaze to the fresh grass blown him. Then he looked back at her, as serious as a battle.

"I want to find a way back into the Twilight."

And there it was the false truth she wished that will never come true. Zelda looked at him sadly, she knew how he felt. She missed her too but what can they do with the only way that connects their worlds was destroyed.

She set her cup down, "Link-"

"I know what you're going to say," He interrupted her. "But this….this doesn't make any senses."

She shook her head, even the thought of trying to find another portal was impossible. "And how so Link? The mirror was the only known way to travel to the Twilight Realm and-"

"To _us_ it is." He emphases, looking her right in her eyes. "Why would the goddess create a two way portal to a place where supposedly evil people were sealed? It just doesn't seem right; they had to have it open for a reason."

She couldn't define his reasoning, he was right. This world and the Twilight Realm truly are two sides of the same coin; this just didn't seem right what he's trying to do.

"But that still does not justify for you to go out on a journey you have no idea about."

"That's why I wanted to ask you." He looked her in the eye, trying to convince her. "You're the only one in the royal family that I know and can trust. You must have something in the archives that has something on the-"

"No."

The responses came so quick that Link nearly felt as if he was hit by something.

"H-Hu-"

"You can't leave."

She stood with dead set determination in her eyes, "I-We need you here Link. You can't just up a leave Hyrule like this."

'_More importantly me.' _She wanted to add.

"Zelda…" He looked at her, his blue eyes clam and gentle like a farther reassuring his daughter. "I know Hyrule needs me; I am the so called chosen hero, but…" he understood his role; his understood his place in this world. But…

"I…I want to choose my own path." The words of Uli still buzzed through his head.

'_I think the goddesses have something better for you and if not then they are wrong.'_

He believed it too. He's been through hell and back, had his friends and family nearly die, and lost a loved one. Heroes are not meant to be selfish, risking life and limb for the greater good, and have a good ending with the one he loved in the end. But Link received the short end of that stick, and he was just supposed to be happy with it?

The wolf inside him roared in protest.

"I didn't have a choice with all this started. " Link stated with fierce look. "It was either die, go along with the goddess plan, or watch everyone I loved die. The only choice I had was which weapon should I use to kill the monster trying to kill me and even that felt predetermined for me."

He shook his he, as if tired of the idea. "I am done letting the gods have control over everything for me, even if it is for the greater good."

"L-Link wh-what are saying?" her mind was a haze, a blank storm of activity she couldn't see through. She didn't want to believe what he saying but her he was speaking clear as crisp winter morning. Yet why did she feel as if hell had frozen over…

With the same fire he had used to fight Ganondorf-no this fire was bigger a blaze of heat related form those beastly cobalt eyes. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation Zelda would have jumped the hero right there and then, riding him like her life depended on it.

And there it was again! Are these feelings really her own, she would never think such acts normally around any man, why would she be thinking this around Link?

With that fire Link spoke, full of command and dominance that would make any woman's loins become a river.

"I am going to see Midna again."

And there she was, she finally revealed herself. The arrow that pierced her named Midna. Why her? Why does have that drew him to her? What was that wicked witches spell that enchanted her hero?

"….Why…" She was mostly asking herself but Link had heard her and had the gall to blush and sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"You're asking the wrong guy, I don't even know why myself. But I know that I _have _to see her again if I want to be happy again."

"But you can happy here!"She blurted out desperate for him to agree.

But the shaking of his head said otherwise, "Sorry Zelda but I can't not without Midna."

_Damn _her! What did she have that Zelda couldn't duplicate!? Was it royalty? She has a kingdom and a castle! Is it her personality? She can act just like her; she was part of her soul for three months! Sex appeal? She knows a spell that shirks or grows any size of the body she wanted! Why would he pick that-that _thing _over her!?

Wait thing? Why would she think that about Midna? She respected her like a friend, nay a sister. Yet here she is quietly damning her entire being to an unsavory hell. What is going on with her, yes Links departure form Hyrule would be a big thing; if anyone like Zant or Ganondorf came what were they to do? But Link is her friend and as a friend she should support his decision, not wanting him to tie her to a bed and treat like a naughty little princess.

And these thoughts that would make a whore blush! Why will they not cease!? It is like every fiber of her soul is telling her to have sex will Link, but why? Dose she really love him or is it something else….

Link stood, seemingly tired of how things were following. "I understand Zelda. The royal archives are too personal for an outside to look into so I won't trouble you any longer." He got up to leave. His large board back turned to her leaving out the door for you know how long.

"W-Wait! Link don't go yet!" he couldn't just leave like that, like they were done and everything will be alright.

"Don't worry Zelda I haven't forgotten about my home. Just because I am not fallowing the Gods plans doesn't mean I won't come back if there's trouble."

Then he gave her _that_ smile. That smile that melted her heart, "I'll come back I promise."

"NO!" she snapped. Something inside her broke and took over, her lips were moving but her body was trapped, as if chained and forced to watch the scene unfold.

'_Don't let him go, he must not leave._' Said a voice so far away yet so familiar to her.

"You can't go just because of some- some." Inside she knew what she was going to say, she knew the weight of the words that were about to spill form her mouth but she could nothing to stop them.

"Some monstrous _bitch_!" She screamed those words, her body shock form the anger in them. "I love you Link please don't go!"

Her gloved hand swiftly covered her lips, hoping to stop them to let out anymore. But it was too late.

'_Wh-What did I just…' _Beyond repair she was stunned. Shocked by what just happened, those hateful words they couldn't really be her own could they.

"I didn't...why..." She couldn't understand what had just-she gasped.

Link stood in the door way, his dark blonde hair covering his eyes. How could she have nearly forgotten about the most important person in the room?

"Link I didn't mean-what happened was-I-"What was she to say? I am sorry but I was in a trance so I didn't mean any of it? He wouldn't believe any of it.

"Link-"

"I am going to find her Zelda." For once the way he spoke didn't make her drool with sexual excitement. It made her shiver form the mountain of cold air that was aimed at her.

"I going to find see her one way or another, consequences be damn." His blue eyes pierced her like his many enemies before, she know knew what it was like to under the glare of a beast, the stare of an wild animal ready to rip into her. She truly felt sorry for all those monsters Link had fought.

"Thank you for your time, your highness." He walked out, leaving her to fall to her knees, dazed confused, and most of all alone with a cold and wounded heart.

"Link…." As if saying his name will bring him back. Bring him back so she could explain her self but he wouldn't she knew that more than anyone.

* * *

Stoned face, Link marched through Hyrule castle. When one of the grads tried to question him about his time with the queen, but Link didn't even give him the time of day merely glaring at him and growled like the beast the guard met that one night causing him to scream and run in terror; Link was starting to wonder if his wolf side was starting to show more in his human form. He wasn't anger, he wasn't livid, he was just frustrated. Frustrated at Zelda for acting in such a way, frustrated at himself for not realizing other people's feelings sooner, but most of all he is frustrated at the goddesses for choosing everything for everyone. He _is_ going to find Midna. He _is _going in the twilight realm to find her. And he damn sure will, he'll met Midna and tell her how he fell weather the goddesses wanted him to or not. And if anyone tires to stop him, goddesses or whatever, he ripped them a new one.

Outside of castle town, Epona stood calmingly waiting for her rider. When she saw him exit the large stone castle, she swore he had reverted back into this canine like state. His brows angled down, with his blue eyes glowing and teeth gritted showing his fangs, she knew something was amiss. She didn't question him as he roughly climbs on her and hit her side signaling her to go. In what direction she didn't know, she never really knew nor cared she was just glad to be free in the wilds. But she knew, as her master hunched down against the wind, his chest vibrating with a dog like growl, she knew where ever they were going, he was not going to stop until he got there. And as his loyal horse and friend she would allow him to the ends of whatever hell they were headed to.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Bad good give me a review so I can know.**

**Now I now some of you are probably thinking "You ZeldaXLink hater!" but you're wrong sadly. I love the beautiful princess too; especially in Twilight princesses, wind walker, and skyward sword cause seriously I was really getting tired of saving her hot ass and taking on a demon king with no help but goddamn glowing ball, and I plan to write a very romantic ZeldaXLink story sooner or later, but I made this to point something I've noticed over the our favorite games history. The series really is a tragic love story. After Skyward sword I realized that all those women that are in love with our green cladded friend will never have that loved returned, game wise I mean. What I am saying is since the goddesses is Zelda reincarnated, then Link really can't marry anyone else or love anyone else that maybe more suited for him; Saira and Midna are prime examples, they both have a stronger connection with him that someone he met for only a few hours. **

**It's romantic yes, but it just doesn't seem real (Wow, and I am writing fantasy? I am really contradicting myself aren't I?) I believe what makes a story great is the fact that there are times we can relate to them and it maybe just me but I have never just looked at a girl and said "I am in love with her!" A relationship takes time to build, you can't just marry someone after one date or one month of knowing each other, that leads to heart break and devoice. Which is why I don't use Zelda's and Link's paring too much, it's too un realist for me; but so is a pale blue woman whose six feet tall and comes from another dimension or a 12 year old girl you doesn't age but hey no argument is perfect and I am not trying to start one just giving you guys something to think about. That and I noticed that Link and Zelda are very popular on this site and that's not bad; really it isn't the stories are fairly good. But guys the site says unleash your imagination not stay in a small box. Try something different ever once in a while.**

** Try turning Epona into a human, or something close to that. Or make Saira Link's cute younger sister who loves more than a sister should but he already has Zelda or Midna as a girlfriend or hell make Link a pet wolf, dog of fox to Tetra, or Link a dorky highschool and Nabruoo(I complety messed up that poor womans name.) his fiancé he didn't know about or or turn Link into a fairy and Navi into a highschool girl you found him, do something insane and you'll be surprised on what people like. Ah about Zelda being a cat in heat in this story trust me there will be an explanation for that. Although if you want to know everything I will post a spoiler story for those you want to know more because it will take me at least a year or two to post a second chapter(if not half a year). But that depends on you guys the readers. **


End file.
